The present invention relates to a microscope system for observation and display of microcirculation at multiple body areas, and more particularly to a measuring system in which a monitor is included to display microcirculatory image.
Most conventional microscope and photographic instruments use transmitted light to observe living specimens. Such conventional microscope and photographic instruments can not be directly used in clinical observation of different body areas because they have a short working distance and small depth of field, and the wavelength of light emitted from the light source does not match with the absorption spectrum of the observed object. Moreover, such conventional microscope and photographic instruments are not equipped with a photoelectric scanning and dynamic quantitative measuring system and therefore can not be used clinically to dynamically and quantitatively measure microcirculation at different body areas.